Al Leong
Al Leong (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''Big Trouble in Little China (1986)'' [Wing Kong Hatchet Man]: Stabbed to death by James Lew. *''Lethal Weapon (1987)'' [Endo]: Neck snapped/strangled by Mel Gibson with his legs as Al was torturing Mel. *''Steele Justice'' (1987) [Long Hair]: Shot with a shotgun by Martin Kove. *''Action Jackson (1988)'' [Dellaplane's Chauffeur]: Shot in the chest by Jack Thibeau during a martial arts fight with Chino "Fats" Williams. *''Die Hard (1988)'' [Uli]: Shot in the chest and stomach multiple times by Bruce Willis with a machine gun in the doorway of a skyscraper roof. *''Black Rain (1989)'' [Yakuza Assassin]: Shot in the chest and falls backwards in the limo by Ken Takakura during a gunfight with the rival gangs after he was getting in the car. *''Savage Beach ''(1989) [Fu]: Stabbed in the stomach with a machete by one of the protagonists. *''Dark Angel (1990)'' [Luggage Salesman]: Killed (off-screen) by Matthias Hues. It just shows him fall down next to Dolph Lundgren. *''The Perfect Weapon ''(1991) [Man in Croc-Pit bar]: Neck snapped by Jeff Speakman. When al tries to attack Jeff. It`s not really clear if it kills him but I`m sure it did because he wasn`t moving much after. *''Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991)'' [Stunts]: Shot to death by Brandon Lee or Dolph Lundgren during the climax. *''Hard Hunted (1993)'' [Raven]: Killed in an helicopter explosion with a grenade launcher by Dona Speir. *''Rapid Fire (1992)'' [Minh]: Stabbed in the chest with his own sears/blade by Brandon Lee after fighting him in a martial arts fight (his body is later seen as Lee leaves him to burn in a started fire). *''Last Action Hero (1993)'' [Stuntman]: Stabbed in the back of the head with an ice cream cone. *''Army of One (Joshua Tree)'' (1993) [Chinese Gunmen #9]: Shot in the chest by Dolph Lundgren. *''Beverly Hills Cop III (1994)'' [Car Mechanic]: Shot with a machine gun (along with all the other car thieves) by Michael Bowen. *''Escape from L.A. (1996)'' [Hershe Gang Member]: Burned to death after being hit by a rocket in the plane. *''The Replacement Killers (1998)'' [Gunman]: Shot in the chest and stomach by Chow Yun-Fat. *[[Lethal Weapon 4 (1998)|'Lethal Weapon 4 (1998)']] Sing Ku Triad Member: Died by a accident by a truck. *''Godzilla (1998)'' [Japanese Fishing Boat Crewman]: Drowned (along with most of the other crew members) when Godzilla attacks and sinks their ship. *''Ghosts of Mars (2001)'' [Stunts]: Presumably one of the various undead cult warriors who is killed once more by the various protagonists throughout the film. *''The Ghost (2001)'' [Wu's Thug No.2]: Shot in the chest repeatedly by Michael Madsen in shootout. TV Deaths *''The Equalizer: China Rain (1985)'' [Chinese Man]: Shot to death by Edward Woodward. *''24: Day 1: 12:00PM - 1:00PM (2002)'' [Neill Nagi]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland just as Al is about to shoot the escaping Elisha Cuthbert and Leslie Hope. *''Charmed: We're Off to See the Wizard (2002)'' Guard: Decapitated with a Sword by Julian McMahon as a Punishment for failing to trap Armin Shimerman. *''Deadwood: Sold Under Sins (2004)'' [Laundryman]: Killed (off-screen); his body is found by Timothy Olyphant. Gallery Ulideath.jpg|Al Leong's death in Die Hard Al Leong Death Reel-2 Leong, Al Category:1952 Births Category:Chinese actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Stunt Performers Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:American actors and actresses Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial artists Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in a Deadwood series Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:24 cast members Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Charmed cast members Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:Chinese-American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in Dwight H. Little movies Category:That '70s Show cast members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies Category:Deaths in Charmed